It is known from the German patent publication DE 10 2004 062 813 A1 how to select the number of the slots and pole teeth, which alternate on the circumference of a commutator rotor, such that it deviates from the number of exciter poles in the stator. The number of the so-called individual tooth coils is equal to the number of commutator laminations but twice as high as the number of pole teeth and slots. The coils, which are wound on the pole teeth in an evenly distributed manner, are thereby contacted on the connection lugs of the laminations with a predefined lamination interstice length. Starting from the first coil, all further coils, which are continuously wound in succession, are wound onto in each case that pole tooth with the lowest angular error in relation to a pole division.
In the exemplary embodiments depicted and described in this publication, a problem arises by the winding wire, which often in alternating succession contacts the coils to the commutator laminations, being on the one hand directly guided out of a slot to the connection lug of a lamination and on the other hand having to be guided out of the slot over a large circumferential area to the connection lug. As the coils continue to be continuously wound, said winding wire being guided across a circumferential area then slips in the direction of the laminations onto the winding wires being directly guided to the slots and thereby impedes further contacts onto the connection lugs of the laminations.
In the exemplary embodiments according to FIGS. 8 and 10 of this publication, the connecting wires on the connection lugs of the laminations are partially hooked in such a manner that only an acute angle is formed between the wire leading to the lamination and the one leading away from said lamination. This has the disadvantage of enabling the thus formed wire eyelet on the connection lug to resiliently expand. Because when contacting the winding wire on the connection lug the insulating varnish of said winding wire is melted in the region of the eyelet by so-called hot staking, the danger exists of short circuits occurring to the winding wire eyelets of adjacent connection lugs.
The present inventive solution strives to improve the wire guiding on the connection lugs of the laminations in order to avoid contacting problems as well as to prevent a critical, resilient expansion of the eyelets.